Kitsune Ninja
by yaGRLelyse001
Summary: McFist finally found a way to get rid of the ninja ..having another ninja to defeat the ninja! Sheila is new to Norrisville and bumps into Randy in the halls later on Randy develops feelings towards Sheila will he confess? and will he finds who's the other ninja with the fox like mask!


**NOTE:** i own NOTHING but Sheila! and first fan fiction to FanFiction. Net so no flames or Critizing!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"NINJA KICK" the ninja aka Randy Cunningham kicked a gorilla-bot in thin air and had smashed into the ground with a loud **CRASH!** "way to go Ninja! another bot down!" said Howard who high fived the 'ninja' "yeah!"

Meanwhile at Mcfist's hideout, Mcfist furious that once again another one of 'his' plans ruined "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! ONCE AGAIN ANOTHER PLAN DOWN THE TOILET!" yelled the small man with a robotic arm and having to hear his chief mad scientist Viceroy finish the restroom "what are the ODDS of getting rid of the ninja!, what am i suppose to do now! have another ninja on my side!?" Mcfist yelled out again then paused his rage realizing what he just said and smiled.

"yes!" he Cheered "why didn't i think out this BEFORE!" he grabbed and shooked Viceroy "we will find and hire another ninja to defeat the ninja and i will have my reward!". "well look who finally made their OWN idea to call it their idea" Viceroy said sarcastically with his arms crossed "how are we going to find another ninja anyway?", "hhmmn.." McFist put a robotic finger on his lip then smiled evilly.

_The next day_

A girl with brown dark hair, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin walked though the doors of Norrisville High seeing the big wide school then hearing the bell ring "come on Howard or else will be la-AH!" Randy didn't have time to finished for he bump into the brunette making his books fly everywhere. regaining his consciousness and sight he saw a hand reachining out to him of the brunette "I'm sorry i didn't mean to bump into you" she said angelically. Randy was stunned for a moment at her voice "t-that's okay i wasn't looking anyway" he stuttered. "do you know where Mrs. Discroll's class is?" the brunette girl asked "oh-uh it's down there" Randy pointed "thank you" she thanked politely than ran off.

"who was she?" Howard said "i don't know but i think my heart just dropped" Randy said sheepishly

(_time_ _skip~_)

later on in the school cafrateria Randy couldn't stop thinking of the girl who he bumped into in the halls as he poked his green jello thinking about the brunette. "hello!, earth to Cunningham!?" said Howard snapping his fingers in the boys face "huh?" asked Randy snapping out of his trance "dude! you've been spacing out all day!, whats wrong with ya!?" Howard asked. "oh it's nothing Howard" Randy simply answered "it's that one girl with the brown hair you bumped into isn't it?" Howard said furrowing a eyebrow ,"oh! a w-what!?, _Psst. NAW! _ahaha ..w-what made you think that?" Randy pretended to convince Howard it's not it "cuz' the way you've been spacing out" Howard noted simply.

"Sheila!" Heidi's voice called out grabbing Randy's attention, Randy turned to see none other than the girl with the brown hair walking towards Hiedi's table with her friends, seeing this made Randy's jaw dropped knowing Hiedi is Sheila's new friend. "dude!, is friends with that girl!" Randy pointing getting Howard's attention "who?" he asked "HER!, Sheila!" Randy pointed out "OOOHHH... so you DO like her" Howard smirk devilishly "no!, i do not!" Randy said not admitting while Howard made kissy faces , having the other punch this side "don't be such a WONK!" he pouted "can't deny love~ Cunningham" Howard teased hearing this made Randy roll his eyes ..until Sheila walked by heading to the pop machine.

Sheila passing by made Randy sweat and feel fuzzy noticing this made Howard grinned wider knowing he's right "okay fine!, i like her but now i can't control it because every time she's around me i get sweaty and fuzzy inside!" the boy whispered in Howard's ear "okay well...what am' I suppose to do about it!" Howard questioned "I have do idea Howard!" Randy cried dramatically into his best friend's shirt. "hey Sheila , what class do you have next?" Heidi asked Sheila "oh, i have p.e" Sheila answered simply , this what made the troublesome boy's ears perk up and gasped for joy for he has the same said class with Coach Green "Howard!, ya heard that buddy!, Sheila is in our next class, meaning i can see her again!" Randy pepped up.

(_time skip~_)

"Alright class" said the British man "since the school nurse out today and is wanting to


End file.
